Manga Band 47
thumb|left| Narutos Naturchakra ist aufgebraucht und er kann nicht mehr lange im Sennin-Moodo sein. Fukasaku und Mutter-Frosch unterhalten sich darüber, dass sie aber auch nicht mit ihm verschmelzen können, um stattdessen für ihn das Naturchakra zu sammeln, da der Kyuubi in Naruto dies verhindert. Naruto und Fukasaku haben aber eine Lösung dafür: Mit der Schriftrolle auf Narutos Rücken kann er einen Schattendoppelgänger, den er am Myouboku-Berg zurückgelassen hat, in die normale Welt beschwören. Da Pain Naruto daran hindert, indem er ihn angreift und nur Gamabunta versucht, diesen davon abzuhalten, wirft Naruto die Schriftrolle Fukasaku zu und dieser beschwört einen Schattendoppelgänger in die normale Welt. Naruto löst diesen sofort auf, womit er wieder Naturchakra hat und sofort im Sennin-Moodo ist. Er schlägt Pain mit einem harten Tritt weit zurück. Naruto bereitet ein weiteres Rasen Shuriken vor, wirft es auf Pain, doch plötzlich taucht der "Hungrige-Geist"-Körper von Pain wieder auf, der das Rasen Shuriken einfach absorbiert. Naruto analysiert, dass der nun dritte Pain-Körper, der sonst auch immer hinten stand, wohl für die Wiederbelebung der Körper zuständig ist, der "Hölle"-Körper. Um diesen will er sich als erstes kümmern. Er erzeugt zwei Rauchbomben, die er direkt bei sich einschlagen lässt, sodass die Pains nicht sehen können, was er macht. Plötzlich fliegt ein Rasen Shuriken aus der Rauchwolke direkt auf den "Hungriger-Geist"-Körper zu, der das Jutsu wieder absorbieren will, im letzten Moment verpufft dies aber und Naruto steht direkt vor ihm: Naruto hat nur ein Tausch-Jutsu angewendet, um nah an ihn heranzukommen. Naruto stürzt sich auf den Pain-Körper und wirft ihn zu Boden. Das nächste Rasen Shuriken fliegt direkt auf den "Gott"-Körper zu, dieser lässt es aber auch einfach verpuffen, da er sich von Shinra Tensei erholt hat und so das Jutsu abwehren konnte. Im selben Zeitpunkt aber stürzt Naruto von oben, hinter Yahiko, direkt auf den "Hölle"-Körper mit einem Eremiten-Doppel-Rasengan auf ihn herunter und trifft ihn. Pain dreht sich verdutzt und erschrocken um. thumb|left| Nachdem Naruto nur noch zwei Pain-Körpern gegenüber steht, will er im Sennin-Moodo den Yahiko-Körper angreifen. Dieser wehrt Narutos Attacke aber mit Shinra Tensei ab und stößt Naruto weit zurück. Katsuyu informiert Naruto darüber, dass Pain eine fünf-Sekundenpause zwischen zwei Shinra Tenseis braucht, und dass dieses Intervall seine einzige Chance ist. Fukasaku und Mutter-Frosch wollen Pain mit einem Gen-Jutsu angreifen. Auch die großen Frösche versuchen, Pain anzugreifen, werden aber allesamt von Shinra Tensei zurückgeschleudert. Die restlichen Einwohner von Konoha wie Kiba, Choji und Hinata bekommen so etwas von dem Kampf mit, Hinata will Naruto zu Hilfe eilen, hält sich aber dennoch zurück. Vater- und Mutter-Frosch erklären Naruto, dass sie für das Gen-Jutsu eine große Menge Naturchakra sammeln müssen, sich also nicht bewegen dürfen und so Naruto für einige Zeit nicht helfen können. Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass Naruto im Kampf nur drei Schattendoppelgänger gleichzeitig machen kann, und nur zwei Schattendoppelgänger in der Froschwelt zurücklassen konnte, da für mehr sein Chakra nicht ausreicht. Pain zieht dann Naruto mit seinem Shinra Tensei zu sich heran, wogegen Naruto sich nicht wehren kann und so von dem Chakra-absorbierenden Pain in den Schwitzkasten genommen wird. Diese Fähigkeit wendet Pain auch an und entzieht Naruto somit sein Naturchakra und Pain hat den Jinchuuriki somit vorerst gefangen genommen. thumb|left| Nachdem der "Hungrige Geist"-Körper von Pain das Natur-Chakra von Naruto absorbierte, verwandelt er sich in einen Frosch und Naruto kann sich befreien. Fukasaku und Shima wollen ihr Gen-Jutsu einsetzen, doch Pain kennt dieses bereits und ersticht Fukasaku vorher. Naruto will Pain angreifen, doch dieser ergreift ihn und durchsticht Narutos beide Hände mit seinem schwarzen Speer. Naruto fragt Pain, warum er all dies macht, worauf Pain erwidert, dass in der Tat Zeit ist, ein wenig zu reden. Währenddessen haben Shikamaru & Co. entschlossen, den echten Körper von Pain zu finden, der in der Nähe sein muss. thumb|left| Inos Vater glaubt zu wissen, wo Pain ist und vermutet ihn auf einem der Berge in der Nähe von Konoha. Da in Amegakure Gerüchten zufolge Pain sich immer in einem Turm aufhielt, was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass er aus dieser Position alle Körper am besten kontrollieren konnte. Pain und Naruto unterhalten sich inzwischen und stellen fest, dass sie dasselbe wollen: Frieden. Doch will Pain bzw. Nagato ihn erreichen, indem er alle Länder vernichtet. Zwar wird es sicherlich danach wieder Kriege geben, aber auch Frieden, und diese "Friedenspausen" will Nagato unbedingt erreichen. In einem Berg von Konoha sieht man zum ersten Mal den wahren Körper von Pain alias Nagato sitzen. Aus seinem Rücken sprießen viele schwarze Chakra-Sender-Stäbe, er ist an Schläuche angeschlossen und ist vollkommen abgemagert. Nagato fängt bereits an, aus dem Mund zu bluten, da er zuviel Chakra verbrauchte, weshalb Konan anfängt, sich um ihn zu sorgen. thumb|left| Pain will das Gespräch mit Naruto beenden und ihn mitnehmen. Inzwischen will Shikamaru, dass sich die restlichen Konoha-Ninjas aufteilen, damit diese den wahren Körper von Pain finden. Gai und sein Team haben derweil Konoha fast erreicht, als Neji Gamabunta entdeckt. Wieder bei Pain und Naruto kommt Hinata dazwischen, die Naruto beschützen will. Dabei gesteht sie ihm auch endlich ihre Liebe zu ihm. Doch kann sie nichts ausrichten, wird zurückgeworfen und dem Anschein nach von Pain erstochen. Narutos Wut und Hass steigern sich extrem und er verwandelt sich in die sechsschwänzige Kyuubi-Form. Pain aber meint nur, dass sein Schmerz immer noch größer sei. thumb|left| Nach Narutos Verwandlung will die Halskette, die er einst von Tsunade geschenkt bekam, die Verwandlung wieder rückgänig machen. Doch Naruto zerstört diese in seiner Wut einfach. Pain will ihn wie üblich wegstoßen mit Shinrei Tensei, doch kann Naruto den Spieß umdrehen. Katsuyu erzählt Shikamaru & Co. was passiert ist, diese fragen sich, wo eigentlich Yamato ist. Dieser befindet sich mit Sai und Anko auf der Mission Kabuto zu finden. Doch als auf Yamatos Hand eine Sechs erscheint, weiß er Bescheid was passiert ist und will lieber zurückkehren. Pain, der mit Naruto nun ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hat, will sich zurückziehen und flieht in den Wald, was für Sakura die Chance ist, sich um Hinata zu kümmern, die wohl noch lebt. Im Wald plant der Nagato dem Gott-Körper mehr Chakra zu geben, damit dieser nun eins seiner stärksten Jutsus einsetzen kann. thumb|left| Nagato lässt seinen "Gott"-Körper sein stärkstes Jutsu anwenden: Chibaku Tensei. Dabei wird eine Kugel erschaffen, die alles um sich herum anzieht (Erde, Steine, Bäume und Naruto). Im Inneren seines Geistes ist Naruto verzweifelt, da er nicht weiß, wie er Pain besiegen und sämtliche Kriege ein für alle Mal beenden kann. In seiner Verzweiflung hört er auf die Worte des Kyuubi, der ihm rät, das Siegel zu lösen, damit Naruto alle, die er hasst, vernichtet. Narutos Körper geht in die achtschwänzige Form und kann Pains Chibaku Tensei, was diesen schockiert, durchbrechen. Yamato kann nicht fassen, wie weit die Verwandlung gegangen ist, als er auf seiner Handfläche eine Acht sieht. Als in Narutos Geist dieser versucht, das Siegel nun zu lösen, hält ihn der Geist von Minato auf. Er erklärt, dass sein Erscheinen eine Sicherheitsmaßnahme bei seinem Versieglungsjutsu ist und dass er Narutos Vater ist. Er wollte so zum einen sehen, wie sein Sohn herangewachsen ist und zum anderen den Kyuubi aufhalten, jemals wiederzukommen. thumb|left| Minato erklärt Naruto, dass er sein Sohn ist und sie gehen in einen anderen Raum in Narutos Geist, weil der Kyuubi Minato nervt. Naruto und Minato sprechen sich aus und Minato erklärt, dass er den Kyuubi in Naruto versiegelte, da er glaubt, dass Naruto ihn kontrollieren könnte. Minato berichtet weiter, dass er damals beim Kampf mit dem Kyuubi Tobi gesehen hatte, der hinter Pain und Akatsuki steckt. Da Minato in Narutos Geist lebt, hatte er alles, was Naruto erlebte, miterlebt und weiß, dass Jiraiya von Pain getötet wurde, doch glaubt er, dass es mehr am Ninjasystem, was Pain erst erschuf, liegt, dass es keinen Frieden gibt. Als Naruto fragt, was er Pain antworten soll, wie man Frieden herstellt, meint Minato, dass Naruto dies allein herausfinden müsse, aber er an ihn glaubt, dass er eine Antwort findet. Minato reparierte danach das Siegel wieder und hofft, dass Naruto Konoha wieder aufbaut. Wieder in der Wirklichkeit ist Narutos Verwandlung zurückgegangen und er steht im Sennin Modus, auf der Felsenkugel von Pain, vor seinem Gegner, um den Kampf zu beenden. thumb|left| Naruto erfährt von Katsuyu was passierte, während er gewütet hat und das seine Freunde noch leben. Inzwischen ist Team Gai in Konoha eingetroffen und versuchen Hilfe für Hinata zu finden. Wieder bei Naruto und Pain will Naruto mit dem echten Pain (Nagato) reden. Er schafft es, dem Gott-Körper einen seiner schwarzen Stifte zu entziehen und sich selbst kurz damit durchzustechen, um herauszufinden, wo Nagato sich befindet. Der Gott-Körper will wieder angreifen, doch Naruto kommt ihm zuvor mit Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Zwar kann der Gott-Körper diesen mit Shinrai Tensei abwehren, jedoch kommt ein zweiter schnell hinterher, den er wohl nicht mehr abwehren kann. thumb|left| Sakura heilt Hinata. Gai und Lee wollen los, um Naruto zu helfen, doch meint Katsuyu, sie sollten lieber warten, da Naruto einen Plan habe. Wieder beim Kampfgeschehen versucht Naruto Pain in den fünf Sekunden, wo er kein Shinra Tensei einsetzen kann, zu erledigen, doch weicht dieser immer wieder aus. Es zeigt sich, dass die herumliegenden Felsen (vom heruntergestürzten Felsen, den Pain erschuf) größtenteils aus Schattendoppelgängern bestanden, mit denen Naruto Pain angreift, doch ist die Zeit um und Pain kann kontern. Trotzdem gibt Naruto nicht auf und stellt sich sogar gegen das Shinra Tensei. Jiraiya, Kakashi und sein Vater glaubten an ihn, weshalb er sich von einigen Schattendoppelgängern nach vorne schleudern lässt, um Pain in den jetzigen fünf Sekunden mit einem Rasengan anzugreifen. Narutos Plan funktioniert und Pain ist besiegt! Kategorie: Manga